1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to mobile communication devices which communicate with wireless communication networks such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), and more particularly to configuring a mobile device to refrain from receiving and processing broadcast messages so that it may operate in a low power mode while configuring the network to convert broadcast messages needed by the mobile device into unicast messages for the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) which operate in accordance with 802.11-based standards, broadcast messages of different types are sent to all mobile communication devices within a WLAN. Commonly, mobile communication devices will switch out of their low power mode to decode the broadcast messages and determine if they are of any interest to the device. Many of these mobile devices are battery-powered devices which need to efficiently utilize their batteries for extending operating time.
Broadcast messages transmitted from the WLAN may be one of several different message types, while the mobile communication device may accept broadcast messages of only some of the specific message types. Each time the mobile communication device switches out of low power mode to monitor an incoming message, it consumes an increased amount of battery power due to enabling additional receiver circuitry. This is wasteful when the broadcast messages are not of the type needed by the mobile communication device.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for the mobile communication device to switch out of low power mode only when the broadcast messages are needed for that mobile communication device.